


I've Been Wanting to Meet You

by ElfGrove



Series: Speedsters of Mercury Labs [4]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After healing up from the injuries inflicted when Harrison Wells turned on him, Barry is out for a run when he spots someone else speeding around the city in the same patrol pattern he normally used. Remembering Joe's mention that two other speedsters had shown up that night allowing their escape, he gives pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Wanting to Meet You

Barry turned a tight corner, and found himself in an old playground near where he had attended school back when his mother was still alive. He took a deep breath, trying to replenish his lungs from the merry chase he had just been lead on while the two smaller speedsters looked on.

They were both dressed in uniforms similar in basic style to his own, but the colors were white with blocks of red for the boy and blue for the girl. The girl’s skin was a slightly darker shade than the boy's, and there was something familiar in the shape of their features. They both sported the lightning bolt insignia Cisco had designed for him barely a year ago.

"Hey," He smiled nervously at the eerily golden eyes that tracked is movements, seeming to ready themselves to run off again. "I just want to talk, you know?"

The boy looked to the girl as if asking for permission, wildly curly brown hair bouncing with his motion, the cowl of his costume cut to allow it to run free. “Come on Jenni, it can’t hurt, right?”

The girl ran a hand through her own hair, carefully tamed and pulled into a low tail where the boy’s was wild, exhaling a shaky breath. Barry struggled to maintain a smile while she weighed the decision. He found himself distracted by how young they were. They had to be teenagers, far too young to be protecting him. Too young to be fighting Dr. We— the Reverse Flash. 

"You’re friends of Max’s, right?"

"Yes." The girl seemed uneasy talking to him. "I’m Jenni, and this is Bart."

"You’re cousins," When her eyes widened in panic, he raised his hands to indicate he wasn't trying to threaten them. "Max mentioned it! Plus, I can see the family resemblance; you have the same eyes."

"Yep! First cousins!" There was a streak of almost white golden lightning and the boy, Bart, was standing next to him, peering up into his face. "Hey, can we see you without the mask?"

Barry blinked, trying not to be startled. “Sure,” He smiled. “If you’ll do the same?”

"Jenni?"

Jenni face-palmed, “Grife. Might as well sit down and get something to eat at this point.”

"My treat," Barry said immediately. "Big Belly Burger on University Avenue? Meet you there in regular clothes?"

Jenni’s face flushed, and Barry couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to do that.”

"Not too often I get to meet other speedsters, and you two seem to be good kids."

If at all possible, the girl’s cheeks got even darker. Bart practically bounced in place, “We’re awesome, and Jenni’s the best!”

Barry had a hard time not returning the enthusiasm in his own grin. “I’d like to get to know both of you.”

"We’ll see you at Big Belly Burger," Jenni said in a final tone that reminded him of Iris when she put her foot down, pulling Bart away from him by an arm.

"See you soon, Gr— Barry!"

 


End file.
